Carolina and York
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: A Carolina and York fanfic that was inspired by a pic on . Anyway After Project Freelancer was disband a few of the Freelancers went missing, and Carolina was determined to find them, and one she searched for in particularly.


I was one of the many Freelancers who lost their AI when the program was shut down. But back then when the program was still being formed and Freelancers were still receiving AI. I had wondered would this change the friendship I shared with many of them, I prayed not.

"Hey, Carolina," Tex called "You Awake"

I solely opened my eyes to look at Tex, she wasn't in her regulation armor. Her red hair fell down slightly covering her green eyes. She was beautiful compared to my looks. I was plain, I had short bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes. I pushed Tex away from my face.

"Yeah I'm awake now" I said

Tex backed away.

"You've been out for a few days" she said

I almost flew out of bed

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked

"No" Tex said with a smile "I just wanted to see you jump out of bed"

I picked up my pillow and tossed it at her, Tex was always fast and so she quickly dodged the pillow while keeping the smile on her face.

"Did the others get their AI?" I asked

Fear pounded through my body, I wasn't sure if they would be the same or not. My fear must have been evident because Tex was laughing at me like before when I mentioned I was scared of what would happen.

"What's funny?" I asked a bit annoyed

"You are always so worried" Tex said "Come on there is nothing to worry about"

I wasn't sure if she was right or not.

"Nothing bad is going to happen" Tex said

But she was wrong. I watched as Project Freelancer broke down into nothing, I watched as many lost their AI including me. I watched as a few of the agents disappeared in an attempt to keep their AI. In that group of MIA agents included some of my closest friends, Tex, South and York. I wished so many times that there were a way I could find them, they meant everything to me. Now I was going to find them. I knew where I was going I was headed to the one place where the memories were kept, maybe he could help, and just maybe his connection could help me find them. I stood at the border of the Freelancer headquarters; I knew where to go I just needed to know how to get in. I climbed into a storage box and hoped it would work. As Tex told me I had always been very light and so I knew that there was no way anyone would get suspicious. I felt the box I was in being set down. As soon as the voices were gone I opened the box, I looked out and saw that I was in the storage room.

"Crap not where I want to be" I whispered to myself

I slowly exited the box and stealth fully looked around. All the training I had received in the Freelancer Program was becoming quiet useful. I was able to make it to the AI storage facility, not that I'm actually sure how I got there without being caught. I wasn't sure where to find it but I knew I had to. I searched for hours before it hit me, he was right in front of me the whole time. I opened the storage slot and there he was Epsilon the memory AI.

I knew if anyone could help me now it was him.

"I don't know if you can respond or even hear me" I said "but I need help"

I felt the memory unit vibrate in my hands and I knew he was trying to say something. I looked around for any sign of another person, but there was no one. I used the technology in the room to quickly construct a holographic projector. I knew it wouldn't work for long but all I needed was an answer. I placed the Epsilon unit inside the hand made projector, and watched as he took the form of Delta.

"Hello Carolina" he said

"Epsilon or Delta?" I asked

"Which ever you prefer" he said

"Well do you know where the MIA agents are?" I asked

"I am sorry but I do not" he said

I let my head drop and I felt the tears filling my eyes.

"I believe they are all alive" he said

I could tell by his tone of voice he knew I was upset and was trying to comfort me. I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"So you know they are alive" I said

"Search the city" he said before fading away

I picked up the Epsilon unit and returned it to the storage compartment, and I began my journey out. I wondered around for a while I didn't know exactly what Epsilon had meant.

"Search the city" I repeated it to myself many times

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going which explains why I hadn't seen the city I was walking toward. My brain took a moment to register that I was standing in what seemed to be an abandon town, however I knew it wasn't abandon because I could hear someone walking around. I took precautions when approaching the sound, what I saw there made my heart jump. I stopped in the middle of my walking and my mind seemed to stop thinking all together.

"York" I said

He stood up and turned around.

"Carolina" he said in shock

I couldn't hold myself back, like I said my brain wasn't working right. I ran up and threw my arms around York holding him tightly not ever wanting to let go. York took a moment but I felt him return the hug. I finally was able to pull myself away.

"York where are the others?" I asked

I watched him turn away from me, I knew he didn't want to tell me, but I had to know.

"York" I said

He didn't look at me as he spoke.

"I haven't seen them since that day" he said

I looked down to the ground I wasn't sure what to think.

"I believe we should find a place to stay" Delta said as he appeared

I looked up at Delta with a smile on my face.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" I said

I watched as Delta nodded his head slightly. York looked down at me.

"We should probably get somewhere safe" York said

I nodded my head and we walked off. We didn't talk the whole time I mean what was there to talk about, our friends were missing and there was a possible threat out there hunting anything that has a relation to an AI. We came to an old looking house, not much in the place not that much was really needed. York seemed to be watching carefully for something, but what I wasn't exactly sure. Did he think the threat had followed me here.

It was the next day I was walking around without my armor, so I wore a white tank top and blue jeans. I was standing in the living room or what looked like it was a living room. I heard York walk up behind me; I spun around to face him. I was shocked to see that York was not wearing a shirt and in black shorts. I could feel my face heat up just looking at him. His blond hair was slightly in his face, making it hard to see his beautiful blue eyes. I found myself staring at him, and I watched a smile creep onto his face. I was unable to move myself as he leaned in close. I could feel his warm breath on my face and in a moment I felt his warm lips up against mine, I didn't know how to react but that was pushed to the back of my mind when he placed his hands on my waist. In an immediate reaction I threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I sighed when the moment of bliss ended so we could get air. I stared up into his eyes praying that this moment would never end, that somehow it would last forever. I tensed when York tightened his hold on my waist and literally picked me up off the ground, in an attempt to keep myself safe I tightened my hold on his neck. York chuckled and carried me off to his own room, as we entered he kicked the door shut as if anyone else were around.


End file.
